


First Date

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Ennui asked a young Crimson...on a date. What will happened then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

It was a windy March day, at an high school was a freshman who wore a dark red skirt with a black shirt covering it. She had a lot of makeup on while wearing a white wig with black highlights on them. This freshman name was Ashley but she recommended everyone including her own parents to call her...Crimson. _Sigh_ "Another worthless day in school...for everyone to avoid me and call me a Gothic freak. News flash, I like my solitary you idiotic mindless people." Crimson groaned in her usual monotone voice. She wasn't like this ya know, she used to be all shy and happy but after her parents died when she was 12...she turned Goth when she turned 13 years old last year, now she's 14...and is still her Gothic self. Crimson entered the school and walked to her locker to get her supplies for her classes when she felt a sudden tap on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Crimson suddenly turned only to see a tall skinny boy that was wearing black sweater with a red skull on the front, black pants and was wearing a lot of makeup like Crimson. He also was wearing a black wig with red streak on it. He was Crimson's only friend...Ennui. "Oh hey Ennui."

"Hey...how you doing?" Ennui asked his female goth pal as she said in her usual tone.

"Same as always, gloomy and always...ehh." Crimson sighed depressingly as Ennui sigh as well.

"Same here...but that's not why I'm here." Ennui almost felt his cheeks burning but soon spook. "Crimson...I was wondering...maybe you like to go on a...night walk through the cemetery...tonight." Crimson looked at Ennui a bit surprised.

"Wait...are you...asking me on a...date?"Crimson soon felt her cheek burning as a blush appeared on her face. Ennui rubbed his neck awkwardly but replied back to her in his usual monotone tone

"Um...yeah I uh guess so...so you like to?" Ennui asked again only Crimson just nod slowly and said

"Sure...I guess that sounds like...fun."

"Okay then...I'll see you then...bye." Ennui held his backpack and walked to his first class as Crimson did the same...except Crimson fell her heart beating in an unusual way.

"I can't...believe it. But Ennui...asked me out?" Crimson was surprised, blushing like crazy red until she soon did the one thing she hasn't done in quite a while...she crack a small smile. "C-C-Cool."

The day passed as night has fallen. Ennui and Crimson were walking through the graveyard. Looking at the tombstone and the very cloudy night sky. "Huh. Sky looks so...gloomy tonight en Crimson?"

"Yeah...it does...cool." Crimson spoke in her usual tone voice as she sighed a bit. Crimson looked at Ennui, she somewhat was thinking about him. How he always there for her, how they both like the same style of music and clothing. "Ya know...I'm kinda glad we became friends Ennui. I was feeling...lonely before I met you...but in a bad way." Ennui looked at the goth girl and said

"Really...Huh, I kinda feel the same...except...I kind of liked being alone. But when I met you...I actually thought that maybe...we could be pal." Ennui sighed again as Crimson sigh as well. Soon Crimson saw a old tree.

"Say Ennui...you like to sit under there. I think we walked enough for tonight right?"

"Yeah...I guess so." Ennui and Crimson walked toward the tree and sat under it as they viewed the cloudy night sky. "Wow...the sky looks more...beautiful than usual." Ennui almost smiled at the sky until he turned to Crimson, who was looking at a tombstone. "Crimson?"

 _Sigh_ "Ya know...I sometimes wish my parents were still here...I missed them alot...but if it didn't happened...I would have been still that sky girl that I was as a child." Crimson looked almost sad about her parent's death. Ennui looked almost...upset for Crimson as he then slowly touched his hands with hers. Crimson felt his warm hands touch her cold hands as she slowly looked at him. "But also...I wouldn't have meant a cool and...wrathful guy like you." Ennui almost blushed but soon spoke

"Crimson...listen then reason why I asked you to come here with me...is because...I wanted to tell you something...for a while now." Crimson looked at Ennui as he continued. "I mean...this is crazy but...for some reason when ever I see you...I feel a tingle inside of me. Like my heart is skipping in an unusual way that I never felt before...I don't how to say this but...I think I'm...in...l-l...lo...l...lo..v" Ennui grunted as he cleared his voice and said "Crimson...I'm in...love with you." Ennui screamed a bit as he blushed like crazy. "Oh my god why I said that!" Ennui covered his face with his hands as Crimson blushed like crazy.

"You're...serious?" Ennui just nodded while not uncovering his face. Crimson slowly pulled his hands away from his face as she looked at him. Her Dark red eye looked at his yellow eyes as she said "Ennui...this might be crazy but...I kinda...love you too." Ennui looked surprised a bit until Crimson said "I mean, we both lost someone special in our life, I lost my parents...you lost your mother which caused us both to go goth. We both like Icelandic rock music and we both are always...gloomy."

"Yeah...but I actually feel...happy when I'm with you..." Ennui just held Crimson hands as she did the same

"So do I..." Crimson and Ennui stared at one another and soon smiled at one another. "So...should be...a couple?"

"Yeah...til death do us both." Crimson laughed a bit after what he said and said

"How sweet..." Crimson and Ennui stood back up and walked home...while they were holding each others hands. The two were always gloomy but together...they felt the one thing they never have felt in a long time...Love.


End file.
